Histoire de carrosserie
by Akabane Girl
Summary: Le tout est de ne JAMAIS confier sa moto à Matt. Jamais.


_Bon bon bon... Petit texte débile que j'ai écrit en Sicile. Et si Matt empruntait la moto de Mello pour draguer... dans quel état la ramènerait-il ?_

_Moi je dis pauvre moto. xD_

**Disclaimer :** _DN ne m'appartient pas. J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;)_

* * *

« Hé, regarde le beau gosse avec sa moto là bas !

- Han ! Il faut vite aller le voir, sinon ces filles vont nous le piquer ! »

Décontracté sur la grosse cylindrée noire qui tenait en joug toutes les jolies filles passant par là, Matt, lunettes sur le nez et cigarette à la bouche, souriait mielleusement à ses prétendantes.

Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi ! Droguer Mello, prendre ses clés jalousement gardées dans sa poche, courir au garage et emprunter la moto… Oui, emprunter, simplement emprunter, évidemment !

« Elle est à toi ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai pu me l'acheter avec l'argent que je reçois en travaillant comme acteur. »

Il y eut un « waouh » général.

« Tu es acteur ?

- Oui ! Je joue des petits rôles… Rien de bien particulier vous savez…

- Tu ne fais que des petits rôles ? demanda l'une des jeunes filles avec désillusion.

- Oui… On ne me donne que des petits rôles car Hideki Ryuga offre des pots-de-vin aux producteurs pour ne pas que je lui vole la vedette ! »

Les minettes rirent comme des dindes, certains cris d'indignation se faisant entendre à propos du célèbre Hideki. Elles étaient d'une crédulité effarante. Tout ça pour une moto.

La pose toujours décontractée, Matt jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Oh, il est temps de rentrer. La drogue ne fait effet qu'une heure. »

Matt jeta et écrasa sa cigarette par terre puis il mit son casque et enfourcha sa moto (enfin, celle de Mello…).

« Tu pars déjà ?

- Oui, je dois rentrer, mon manager va s'inquiéter sinon.

- Oh ! Ca se comprend. Un si beau jeune homme ! »

Matt mit le contact et, pour impressionner les filles, faisait un bruit monstre en commençant à feinter l'accélération. Soudain, il y eut un gros « BOUM » et la moto accéléra toute seule, engageant dangereusement Matt sur la route. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler l'engin.

« Bordel, elle a quoi cette moto ?! »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire (à part crier…), Matt essaya de prendre son portable dans la poche de son pantalon. Problème : Comment le saisir et guider au mieux le véhicule en même temps ?

Exploitant cette minute de déconcentration, la farouche moto en profita pour s'arrêter… S'éclater… Contre un mur. Matt ne fut pas blessé par l'accident… Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Mello allait lui réserver un superbe accueil en voyant sa moto (enfin, ce qu'il en restait...).

* * *

Mello émergea… Il avait comme… Un trou de mémoire…

Se levant difficilement, le mafieux chercha Matt des yeux.

« Maaaaaaatt… T'es où, sale cooooon… »

Pas de réponse.

« C'pas drôle, aller… J'ai un d'ces mal de têteeeeee… »

Pas de réponse non plus. Mello émit un gémissement de douleur et se dirigea vers le petit placard de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit et prit une tablette de chocolat.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Matt tentait de rentrer la moto sans faire trop de bruit. Elle était défoncée de tous les cotés. Méconnaissable.

Il cogna accidentellement la roue contre une armoire en fer. « BAM. »

« Maaaaaatt ? Pauv' con, tu fous quoi dans le garaaaaaaaaage ? »

Merde. Il avait entendu, et bien qu'il était toujours comateux, il ne faut pas être très conscient pour se rendre compte qu'une moto est inutilisable…

Matt prit un drap et recouvrit la moto avec. Mello ouvrit lentement la porte du garage, la tête dolente qu'il soutenait avec son bras, et les pupilles dilatées.

« T'étais oùùùùùùù, j'ai maaaaal… Tiens, elle fout quoi ma moto iciiii ? »

Vite, une excuse.

« Euh… Je… Ben en fait… Je l'ai poussée car… Y'avait une fuite là où elle était et… l'eau aurait pu moisir le drap… Oui oui c'est ça…

- Ahhh… J'ai eu peur pour mon petit bébé… »

Mello reprit le sourire et se dirigea vers sa moto.

« Mmmh, il est temps de s'éclipser… »

Effectivement, il était temps de partir car, à peine avait-il monté les quelques marches séparant le garage du salon, Matt entendit un cri d'horreur, ceux qui glacent le sang, ceux qui annoncent désespoir et désolation..

« MATT, TU ES MOOOOORT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »


End file.
